Mon âme sœur chérie
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Shinichi ne s'attend pas à ce que son âme sœur soit un criminel. De même que Kaito ne s'attend pas à ce que son âme sœur ait six ans. Leur vie est dure. /ShinKai & KaiShin, Âmes sœurs ! Au, oneshot, complet/ Auteur original : Luna Darkside


Titre original : My Darling Soulmate

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K +

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue en lisant un « first words written on wrist » (« premiers mots écrits sur le poignet »). Qui est une AU âme sœur, c'est une AU dans laquelle les personnages ont les premiers mots échangés avec leur âme sœur écrits quelque part sur leur corps, vraisemblablement avec leur écriture. Considérant que Shinichi et Kaito se sont parlé en tant que Conan et KID, j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant. **

**Ça repose sur l'idée que, même si la tour de l'horloge est techniquement la première rencontre entre Shinichi et Kaito, ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlé (je peux me tromper, je n'ai pas vu cet épisode depuis un moment), donc je me suis basée sur leur rencontre lors de l'épisode 76. Tout se passe après leur première rencontre, on sort du canon. **

**J'ai aussi vieilli Kaito, Shinichi et Ran. Ils ont dix-huit ans, parce que seize me parait trop jeune pour avoir des âmes sœurs, de mon point de vue. Conan, cependant, a toujours six ans. **

* * *

**_L'amour est composé d'une seule âme habitant deux corps._**

\- **Aristote.**

Selon la légende, (ou plutôt selon la mère de Shinichi, qui n'est surement pas la source la plus exacte), la première paire d'âme sœur a été maudite, ne pouvant jamais se parler verbalement. (parce qu'elles mettaient les dieux en colère, entre autre : Yukiko n'était pas sure sur ce point). A cause de cette malédiction, ils ont dû communiquer en écrivant sur les bras, les jambes, le cou, le torse, des uns des autres, partout où ils le pouvaient.

Au moment de leur mort (ensemble et à un âge avancé), ils étaient tous les deux couverts par les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, un rappel durable de leur lien. Et, pour commémorer leur amour, tous leurs descendants furent bénis (maudits, selon Shinichi). Dès lors, les premiers mots qu'ils allaient partager avec leur âme sœur seraient écrits quelque part sur leur corps.

Shinichi n'a jamais compris le sens de la légende, pour dire vrai. Ça n'avait jamais eu de sens pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si les mots écrits sur la peau étaient héréditaires ou quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi leurs enfants en auraient-ils ? En plus, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas simplement utilisé du papier au lieu de s'écrire les uns sur les autres ?

Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il disait ça, sa mère fronçait les sourcils et le réprimandait sur son manque de _romantisme_ quant à trouver son âme sœur et qu'il comprendrait quand il serait plus âgé.

Hé bien, Shinichi était plus vieux à présent, et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était si génial avec les âmes sœurs. Bien sûr, rencontrer la moitié de son âme et tout ça serait surement intéressant, mais quand même. Les âmes sœurs étaient vraiment surfaites.

Son irritation vis-à-vis des âmes sœur n'avait _absolument_ rien à voir avec le fait que sa propre marque d'âme, composée de caractères indigo griffonnés avec désordre sur les doigts de sa main droite, disait _Yo, gamin. Que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ?_, ce dont Shinichi avait déduit que son âme sœur était soit a) un abruti condescendant, soit b) beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

Ça n'avait _absolument_ rien à voir avec ça. Rien du tout.

Bon, d'accord. Shinichi était plutôt amer. Quand il avait été assez jeune pour se qualifier comme un gamin, il était bien plus excité à propos de son âme sœur, mais quand il avait vieilli et que personne ne l'avait accueilli avec un ''Yo, gamin'' il avait commencé à perdre espoir. Maintenant qu'il était un homme respectable de dix-huit ans, quel genre de personne l'accueillerait avec un ''Yo, gamin'', hein ?

Et puis, Shinichi avait rétrécit et les choses commençaient à prendre un peu plus de sens, la partie ''gamin'' tout du moins. Il fut cependant pris de court la nuit où il a rencontré l'autre moitié de son âme.

Parce que sérieusement. Il _ne_ s'attendait _pas_ à ce que son âme sœur soit _Kaito KID_.

* * *

Pendant très longtemps, Kaito avait eu des sentiments mitigés concernant la marque de son âme sœur. Ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile à cacher, situé à l'intérieur du pouce de sa main gauche, et c'était plutôt joli, composé de caractères soignés de couleur bleus vifs.

Ce que ça _disait_, en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire.

_Feu d'artifice !_

Kaito ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet. Ça voulait dire que son âme sœur était passionnée de feux d'artifices ? Qu'ils se rencontreraient à un spectacle de feux d'artifices ? Il n'y avait que trop de possibilités avec juste _feu d'artifice !_ .

''Tu réfléchis trop. Vous vous rencontrerez au moment opportun'', aimait lui dire Aoko, faisant rouler des yeux Kaito. C'était facile pour elle, ayant déjà trouvé son âme sœur en _Hakuba_, de toutes les personnes. Kaito se demandait ce qui était écrit sur elle à propos de la moitié de son âme, vu qu'il était un bâtard complet et absolu, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Aoko n'aimait pas quand il critiquait son âme sœur, assez curieusement.

Mais peu importe. Kaito ne savait pas vraiment quel sens donner à la marque de son âme sœur, aussi la garda-t-il, la plupart du temps, cachée sous des pansements ou d'épais anneaux.

Et un soir, alors qu'il enfilait sa cape, son monocle et sa poker face, sortant dans l'intention de réaliser un braquage des plus habituels, il fut, à la place, confronté à son âme sœur, qui avait _six ans_.

La vie de Kaito était un vrai _supplice_.

* * *

Donc, l'âme sœur de Shinichi était un criminel. Il n'était pas déçu ou irrité ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'était _définitivement_ pas boudeur non plus.

Shinichi n'était pas sûr de savoir qui il essayait de convaincre.

Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé du professeur, regardant fixement sa copie d'une _Étude en Rouge_ ouverte sur ses genoux, essayant de se distraire, pleurant son ignorance antérieure. '_'L'ignorance est un bonheur_'', c'était tellement vrai.

''Professeur'', gémit-il bruyamment alors que le même cycle tourbillonnait dans son esprit /_c'est ton âme sœur ! / non c'est un criminel et je ne le veux pas/ mais c'est ton âme sœur, donc tu l'aimes/ c'est un criminel putain/mais ton âme sœur !/. _Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses lunettes glissant contre l'arête de son nez assez douloureusement (il était trop dépassé pour s'en soucier). ''C'est un gros problème. C'est un _dilemme moral_''.

Dans la cuisine, Agasa continuait ses expériences, Shinichi ne sachant toujours pas si il préparait du café ou construisait une bombe à hydrogène. Avec lui c'était parfois difficile à dire. ''Je pense que c'est une bonne chose Shinichi,'' pépia-t-il, bien trop gaiment au vu de la situation. ''Un trait de caractère ne le défini pas complètement. Il peut très bien être une bonne personne.''

''Mais c'est un criminel'', gémit Shinichi, donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air, aussi férocement que possible. Brusquement, se sentant comme un véritable enfant de six ans qui fait un caprice, il s'arrêta. ''Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense que c'est une partie très importante de sa personnalité. Tu sais.'' Dit-il en agitant faiblement une main devant lui, las. ''Le mépris de la loi et tout ça.''

''Bien sûr'', concéda Agasa en arrivant avec une tasse de café fumante (il avait donc bien fait du café), qu'il posa sur la table basse. ''Mais tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il _t'avait _impressionné. Et il _t'a_ échappé.''

Avec un air renfrogné, Shinichi attrapa la tasse, remarquant (avec un peu de mécontentement) qu'elle rendait ses mains minuscules. _Ugh_. ''Je veux dire,'' grommela-t-il, mal à l'aise face au sourire amusé d'Agasa qui menaçait d'arriver, ''il _est _impressionnant. Ses compétences le sont tout du moins''. A cela, il repensa à la façon dont KID avait imité la voix de Nakamori, sans aucun effort, et à quel point il a été ridiculement impressionnant sous les projecteurs, ainsi que la force avec laquelle sa voix avait transpercé la fumée et les lumières alors qu'il se moquait de lui.

Il repensa aussi à la façon dont il avait observé la courbe de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il la mémorise parfaitement, ce qu'il pourrait reproduire graphiquement si il le voulait. Mais aussi la façon dont il s'était demandé si leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie, comme le disaient les rumeurs au sujet des âmes sœurs. Ou encore la façon dont il avait eue l'envie insensée de tendre la main et de tracer les contours exacts du visage de KID de ses doigts. Peut-être que c'était juste le fait de savoir que KID le complétait littéralement, mais il y avait toujours _quelque chose_ en lui que Shinichi aurait trouvé passionnant indépendamment du lien des âmes sœurs.

En se rendant compte qu'Agasa l'observait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction, Shinichi beuga. ''Je veux juste dire… seules ses compétences sont impressionnantes'', marmonna-t-il. Puis, sentant son visage se réchauffer alors qu'Agasa fredonnait de façon significative, il roula des yeux et prit de gorgée de café. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il se brûla la langue et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à pleurer sur son sort.

* * *

En se frottant le pouce, Kaito se glissa dans son siège à côté d'Aoko, avec beaucoup moins de grâce que d'habitude, et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque. Quand elle se détourna d'Hakuba pour lever les sourcils vers lui, demandant clairement _qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_, il laissa échapper, ''Tu as une âme sœur.'' Il voulu ajouter ''Tu es donc une experte en âmes sœurs, non ?'' mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge au souvenir éphémère d'Edogawa Conan le fixant de derrière ses lunettes surdimensionnées. Oh mon dieu, il était tellement _fichu._ Il était _écœurant_. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Dans le silence qui s'en suivit, Aoko plissa les yeux. ''Oui,'' acquiesça-t-elle. Kaito laissa sa tête tomber contre sa table. Il avait mal à la tête.

''J'ai…'' toussa-t-il, regardant ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir Hakuba rejoindre le nouveau club d'Aoko, soit « regarder fixement Kaito jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise''. ''Une…question théorique.''

''Bien'', fit Aoko avant de reprendre lorsque Kaito ne continua pas immédiatement. ''Donc.''

''Et si,'' reprit finalement Kaito, une fois qu'il eut rassemblé assez de courage pour les regarder dans les yeux. ''et si il y avait un… écart d'âge entre les âmes sœurs.''

Fronçant les sourcils, Aoko ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Hakuba qui reprit avec ''Ce n'est pas rare, Kuroba-kun.'' Dit-il d'un ton criant _pourquoi tu nous déranges avec ça_.

''Non, je veux dire.'' Kaito se racla la gorge et trouva soudainement le mur derrière la tête d'Hakuba très, très, intéressant. ''Et si il y a comme…''

''Comme,'' répéta Aoko avec un soupçon d'impatience après le nouveau silence de Kaito.

Kaito leva les yeux pour les regarder avec tristesse. ''Et si il y a un écart d'âge, disons, euh… douze ans ou plus ?''

Derrière Aoko, Hakuba émit un son étouffé alors qu'il sembla comprendre où allait la conversation. Kaito grimaça.

Aoko, inconsciente, inclina la tête avec perplexité. ''Hé bien, ce n'est pas très commun, mais pas si étrange non plus.'' Dit-elle en commençant à le regarder avec son regard : _je dois appeler une ambulance ou suggérer un psychiatre ?_, devenu assez familier après dix ans d'amitié.

''Mais,'' Kaito déglutit sèchement. Hakuba le regardait avec une inquiétude naissante mêlée d'horreur. ''Que se passe-t-il si la personne a, euh, dix-huit ans et que l'âme sœur en a… six ?''

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant environ trois secondes avant qu'Aoko ne rit bruyamment. Ses yeux à la fois incrédules et… enfin, surtout incrédules. ''Oh, tu… c'est…oh. Wow. Euh.'' Fit-elle avant de fermer la bouche.

''Tout cela est hypothétique, bien sûr'', tenta Kaito. A cela Hakuba et Aoko hochèrent la tête de façon peu convaincue.

''Hé bien, hypothétiquement… Mon conseil serait de… d'attendre que l'âme sœur soit… euh… majeure, je… suppose'', réussit finalement à dire Aoko, avec un regard hagard et aussi incrédules que Kaito le pensait.

''Je… d'accord'', murmura Kaito en leur faisant signe qu'il en avait fini. Il pouvait les sentir discuter à voix basse, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de penser à la luminosité des yeux d'Edogawa Conan sous le clair de lune, des yeux trop vieux et trop conscients même derrière du verre, ou à la façon enfantine et exagérée dont sa voix montait et descendait quand il avait dit ''Feu d'artifice !'' et déclenché l'effet pyrotechnique, ou même à quel point il avait semblé furieux quand il lui avait lancé un regard noir quand Kaito s'était sauvé.

Kaito gémit et laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau. Il se sentait vraiment dégoûtant de penser à un _enfant_ comme ça. Il y avait définitivement un problème avec lui.

* * *

La prochaine fois que Shinichi a affronté KID, lors de la deuxième partie du vol de la Black Star, KID était habillé en Ran, ce qui était une tournure plutôt ironique du destin, considérant que KID était son âme sœur et Ran son ancienne petite-amie. Shinichi déglutit contre les sentiments conflictuels qui commençaient à faire rage en lui, essayant de son mieux de ne pas le montrer alors qu'il expliquait son raisonnement. Bien qu'il ait menacé de mettre KID en prison, il se demandait si il en serait vraiment capable alors que KID lui évoquait sérieusement quelques sentiments freudiens avec son déguisement.

Heureusement, KID a toutefois éliminé cette distraction en retirant son masque de latex et en le plaçant sous son bras. Même dans la faible lumière de la salle des machines, toujours vêtu de la robe fourreau rouge ceinturée de Ran, il était resplendissant, tel un rayon de soleil.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste le lien d'âme qui essayait de le convaincre d'épouser KID ou c'était ce que les liens d'âme sœur tentaient de lui faire faire et qu'il _devait_ ignorer, se rappela sévèrement Shinichi avant de recentrer son attention sur son sujet d'étude.

KID le regarda attentivement. ''Je te rends la perle'', dit-il en haussant les épaules, des épaules nues ondulant alors qu'il tendait la main pour tirer la perle hors du mouchoir dans lequel il l'avait mise et de la lancer vers Shinichi. Le détective tenta résolument de ne pas le regarder alors qu'il soulevait un pied pour le caler contre le mur derrière lui et que sa robe remontait au mouvement, exposant sa cuisse. ''Mais je pense que nous devrions discuter de certaines choses.''

''Comme quoi…la météo ?'' Railla Shinichi, ayant soudainement l'impression que la situation lui échappait.

''Non,'' Répondit KID en roulant des yeux et en s'appuyant d'avantage contre le mur. ''Tu sais. Le…'' Il se racla la gorge. '' truc… d'âme sœur…''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,'' tenta Shinichi d'un ton pitoyablement enfantin, mais KID lui lança un regard plat.

''Ne joue pas au « gamin innocent » avec moi, tu m'as littéralement donné toutes tes déductions sur la façon dont tu as découvert qui j'étais. Tu es assez intelligent pour savoir de quoi je parle. Nous sommes… des âmes sœurs,'' déclara-t-il d'un ton raide et maladroit, qui contrastait nettement avec son personnage flamboyant et Shinichi gémit.

''J'espérais plutôt que c'était une sorte…d'erreur.'' Marmonna-t-il en frottant le bout de sa chaussure contre le sol. Le bateau tangua, correspondant à l'état de l'estomac de Shinichi.

''Tu peux parler,'' répondit KID. Quand Shinichi le regarda, il avait vraiment l'air misérable. ''Je ne suis pas… tu n'es qu'un _gamin_, et je…'' Il expira lentement, évitant les yeux de Shinichi. ''Si on s'était rencontrés quand tu serais plus vieux, peut-être que ça aurait été moins… tu sais.''

Surpris, Shinichi resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à quoi devaient ressembler les choses pour KID. Il était dans le corps d'un _enfant_ de six ans ; bien sur que ça devait être une source d'horreur pour KID, qui, estima Shinichi, devait probablement avoir le même âge que le vrai lui. Les écarts d'âge de douze ans, bien que possibles, étaient quelque peu inhabituels et certainement gênants lorsque vous aviez dix-huit ans et votre âme sœur six.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. KID n'était pas vraiment connecté à lui (du moins à part le truc des âmes sœurs), et personne ne savait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, du moins pas encore, et il doutait que l'Organisation puisse le poursuivre. Surement. Il l'espérait.

Hé bien, vu la façon dont KID semblait si… si dégoûté, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était lié à un enfant… ça brisait le cœur de Shinichi. C'était une bonne raison, bien sur, mais…

''A propos de ça,'' commença Shinichi en bougeant inconfortablement. ''Je n'ai pas réellement six ans.''

Pendant un instant, KID cligna des yeux, puis soupira. Ses cheveux, en désordre et hérissés, et même plat à certains endroits, tombèrent sur ses yeux alors qu'il secouait la tête. ''Laisse moi deviner. En fait, tu as sept ans. Désolé, j'ai mal évalué ton âge.''

''Non,'' balbutia Shinichi, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. ''Non, je veux dire, en fait, j'ai dix-huit ans.''

KID releva la tête, le front plissé. ''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?''

''Euh, à propos de ce corps… euh.'' Shinichi regarda fixement ses pieds. ''Pour faire court, j'ai enquêté sur un trafic de drogue. J'ai été repéré par un syndicat du crime et on m'a forcé à avaler un mystérieux poison, qui m'a fait rajeunir jusqu'à cet âge, tu vois. Et donc,'' ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors que les sourcils de KID grimpaient lentement jusqu'en haut de son front, ''mentalement, j'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai _en fait_ dix-huit ans, donc… si ça peux t'aider à te sentir mieux…''

La façon dont KID le regardait était alors passée d'une certaine dépression à une curiosité timide. ''Tu…tu plaisantes ?''

''Non'', assura Shinichi, peut-être trop vite pour paraitre tout à fait convaincant, mais plutôt heureux après avoir découvert la façon dont le visage de KID était lorsqu'il était surpris. Le sentiment d'évoquer une nouvelle émotion chez KID lui paru étrangement similaire à la façon dont il se sentait en résolvant un problème. ''Je m'appelle Kudo Shinichi.''

''Hum.'' Sourit KID avec une pointe d'amusement, mais c'était plutôt gratifiant malgré tout. ''Kudo Shinichi''. Shinichi eut honte de constater qu'il était fasciné par la façon dont KID semblait apprécier chaque syllabe de son nom, pesant les sons sur sa langue avant de les prononcer.

_Ça devient un peu trop poétique_, pensa Shinichi avec ironie. Il se massa les tempes. Ce lien d'âme était un vrai problème si il le rendait aussi fleur bleue.

Puis, des bruits de pas au loin, accompagnés des cris frénétiques de Nakamori, forcèrent KID à se redresser rapidement et Shinichi à jeter un œil vers la porte.

''Tu devrais vraiment y aller,'' dit-il à KID en allant vers la porte pour trouver un couloir toujours vide malgré le son des voix qui se rapprochaient. ''Ils seront bientôt là.''

''Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu me livrerais à la police, Kudo Shinichi ?'' Railla KID, faisant soupirer Shinichi.

''Considère ça comme un cadeau, je te laisse partir,'' grogna-t-il. KID rit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

''Entendu, mon âme sœur chérie,'' chantonna-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la salle des machines. Shinichi décida que oui, c'était une erreur, parce que KID était vraiment _insupportable_.

Il envisageait sérieusement d'essayer d'ignorer toute cette histoire d'âme sœur et de ne plus jamais revoir KID (même si, selon la plupart des histoires qu'il avait entendues, c'était pratiquement impossible une fois que vous aviez rencontré votre âme sœur, étant constamment attiré par elle, mais Shinichi pourrait probablement y arriver si il essayait assez fort) quand celui-ci passa la tête par la porte avec un large sourire. ''J'ai presque oublié, je m'appelle Kuroba Kaito.''

Shinichi, qui avait été surpris par sa réapparition, leva les sourcils. ''Tu es sûr que tu devrais me dire ça ?''

''Bien sûr,'' sourit KID avec un _clin d'œil_. Shinichi détestait vraiment le trouver plus charmant qu'irritant. ''Tu m'as donné ton identité secrète, alors je me suis dit que je devais te donner la mienne, âme sœur chérie.''

''Arrête de m'appeler _comme ça_,'' insista Shinichi, mais KID était parti dans un tourbillon de fumée rose et un éclair de lumière avant qu'il n'ait pu l'entendre. Finalement, Shinichi du s'asseoir et gémir entre ses mains.

* * *

Quand Kaito a tapé, avec hésitation, « Kudo Shinichi » dans le moteur de recherche, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à… _ça_.

Les yeux écarquillés, il parcourut des milliers (de milliers) de réponses, principalement des blogs de fans ou des articles de presse vantant Kudo Shinichi comme étant le plus grand esprit de déduction du siècle, même à l'âge de dix-huit ans. « Le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes » semblait être le surnom le plus répandu. La plupart des articles les plus récents, cependant, spéculaient sur sa localisation actuelle – « La disparition de Kudo Shinichi – Où est passé le génie de la résolution du crime ? » étaient les thèmes les plus récurrents.

Kaito se rassit dans son fauteuil avec un long soupir. Bon. Bien sur qu'il _soupçonnait _Shinichi d'être impliqué dans le travail de détective jusqu'à un certain degré, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas que Shinichi serait aussi connu. Il s'était trompé, apparemment.

Soupirant, Kaito consulta distraitement l'un des articles vantant Shinichi comme étant le «sauveur de la police japonaise ». Il scruta le contenu avec une attention modérée, cherchant surtout les mots comme « prouesse mentale » et « déductions incroyables », avant que son regard ne glisse sur la photo qui accompagnait l'article, le faisant sursauter involontairement.

Parce que, wow. Même sur la photo granuleuse et de médiocre qualité, Kaito pouvait voir que Shinichi était magnifique, ses traits fins, ses cheveux noirs et son sourire confiant. Il plissa les yeux vers son écran, admirant l'éclat des yeux de Shinichi contre sa peau claire et la forme de ses épaules alors qu'il se penchait vers une scène de crime. Il soupira, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ un rêve. Kaito ne _rêvait_ pas.

Il s'endormit en pensant à ce que ça serait de rencontrer Shinichi, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en épis et de comparer sa chaleur avec la sienne. Puis, il souhaita ardemment que son âme sœur ne soit pas un idiot téméraire qui se soit fait empoisonner et ait rétrécit dans le corps d'un enfant de six ans. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus faciles si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

* * *

''Bonsoir, mon âme sœur chérie,'' fit négligemment KID, ou plutôt, Kuroba Kaito, à Shinichi en lui tendant la main avec jovialité. Ce qui en soi, l'agacerait et ce qu'il lui rendrait en lui fracassant quelque chose dessus, mais le fait qu'ils soient_ entrain de tomber d'un hélicoptère_ était bien plus grave pour le moment.

'_'Je te méprise_,'' siffla Shinichi en frappant Kaito alors qu'il se battait pour rester stable, les yeux asséchés par la vitesse et souhaitant désespérément qu'un parachute apparaisse de nulle part.

Kaito fit un bruit offensé, Shinichi roula des yeux si fort qu'il failli se casser quelque chose, et se cramponna le cœur. ''Je ne peux pas croire'', sanglota-t-il, ''que mon _âme sœur_ me rejetterait comme ça…''

''Peux-tu remettre ta comédie à plus tard,'' demanda Shinichi en battant des bras. La cime des arbres commençant à paraitre dangereusement proche. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge irritée par le manque d'humidité. '' Que je te rejette n'a pas vraiment d'importance si nous mourrons tous les deux dans les _trois_ secondes.''

''Alors, qui est dramatique maintenant,'' rit Kaito avant de gracieusement rouler dans les airs - Shinichi resta bouche bée pendant un moment, parce que franchement, _comment_ (et aussi wow mais surtout _comment_) fait-il ça ? - avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras. Shinichi ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier que ce n'était pas vraiment _le moment de se faire des câlins_, quand Kaito ouvrit son planeur et qu'ils rejoignirent un courant ascendant, les faisant brusquement remonter.

La vue du sol depuis le ciel était vertigineuse, faisant resserrer les mains de Shinichi autour des mains gantées de Kaito, rendant ses doigts minuscules en comparaison. ''Whoa !''

''Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?'' Rayonna Kaito dans l'oreille de Shinichi, découpant une ligne sinueuse dans le ciel. ''Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. Du deltaplane, tous les deux, je veux dire.''

''Je peux te rappeler que nous avons été _éjectés d'un hélicoptère par un meurtrier qui essayait de te tuer et que ce n'est pas le moment de planifier des activités à deux_,'' râla-t-il contre le biceps de Kaito. C'était vraiment incroyable, les battements du cœur de Kaito étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec les siens, le vent frappait doucement leur visage et le monde s'étendait sans limite en dessous d'eux.

* * *

La première fois que Kaito a rencontré Ran (en tant que lui-même et non KID), il… hé bien, il…il est devenu incroyablement jaloux.

(Ce qui était tout à fait _naturel_, soutiendrait-il à chaque fois que Shinichi lui en parlerait dans l'avenir. Comment était-il censé interpréter autrement la situation ? Ça avait été une _réaction naturelle._)

''Alors, Mouri-san, tu es… la gardienne de Conan-kun ?'' Interrogea Kaito, un sourcil montant sur son front alors qu'il regardait Ran de l'autre côté de la table. Derrière elle, il pouvait voir la serveuse discuter avec un collègue et jeter des regards hésitants dans leur direction.

Mouri Ran, magnifique spécimen de grâce et de charme, brillait presque quand elle lui sourit en tendant la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Shinichi.''C'est exact. Conan-kun vit avec nous depuis que ses parents sont partis aux États-Unis pour leur travail.'' Dit-elle en souriant à Shinichi. ''N'est-ce pas, Conan-kun ?''

''Oui !'' Pépia Shinichi en imitant une sorte de personnage de bande dessinée trop enthousiaste et aveuglant pratiquement tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres par son immense sourire.

Kaito les détailla du regard un instant. Peut-être que c'était juste lui, mais il pensait n'avoir _jamais_ suscité ce genre de sourire chez Shinichi. Cette pensée lui fit baisser les yeux vers sa tasse de thé, des nuages sombres prenant doucement place au dessus de sa tête.

De son côté, Ran continuait à lui parler. ''J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré Conan-kun au parc ?'' Demanda-t-elle vivement, posant son visage entre des mains alors qu'elle lui souriait depuis sa place de l'autre côté de la table. ''C'est vraiment agréable de savoir que Conan-kun se fait de nouveaux amis.'' Son expression, cependant, ne bougea pas une seconde et Kaito comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire_, mais tu es étrangement plus vieux que lui ; tu es une espèce de prédateur ?_ Il serra les dents.

''C'est vrai. Et c'est un enfant très intelligent,'' répondit Kaito en souriant aussi naturellement que possible (_ce qui ne rendait pas si naturel, pour dire vrai_). Il écarta quelques mèches de son visage avant de reprendre. ''Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais.''

''Oh, bien sûr que oui. Conan-kun est un excellent petit détective,'' roucoula Ran en ébouriffant les cheveux de Shinichi. Levant les sourcils, Kaito s'attendit à ce que Shinichi lui lance un regard noir, mais ça ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui sourire. Kaito sentit son estomac se tordre à cela.

''Qui plus est,'' reprit Kaito en levant la tête,'' comment as-tu connu Conan-kun ?''

''C'est un parent d'un ami à moi,'' répondit Ran, les yeux lointains et brillants. Elle ressemblait un peu aux déesses grecques représentées sur des tableaux, ou quelque chose d'approchant. ''Mais je ne sais pas où il est allé… Tu as entendu parler de Kudo Shinichi ? Il est plutôt célèbre pour avoir résolu de nombreuses affaires de meurtre.''

Kaito, qui venait de boire une gorgée de son thé, s'étouffa et toussa violement. Aux côtés de Ran, Shinichi eu la même réaction, bien qu'il le masqua avec un rire tendu lorsque Ran lui lança un regard inquiet.

''Euh,'' commença lentement Kaito en essayant de ne pas regarder Shinichi. ''Je…Je pense avoir effectivement déjà entendu parler de lui, oui.''

''Ha oui ?'' Soupira lourdement Ran, une main allant presser son cœur de façon dramatique. ''Je ne sais pas où il est parti, et je… il me manque tellement.'' Dit-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux. ''C'est vraiment dur, tu vois ? D'attendre son retour.''

En jetant un œil à Shinichi, Kaito découvrit qu'il observait Ran avec une expression presque coupable, des yeux pleins de regrets présents derrière ses lunettes. Sur ses genoux, ses petits doigts se recroquevillaient en des points serrés. Il semblait… il semblait _dévasté_.

Comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, Kaito se leva brusquement, renversant presque sa tasse au passage. Les regards de Shinichi et Ran se posèrent sur lui, l'air perplexe pour Shinichi et poliment inquiet pour Ran.

''Je ne me sens pas très bien,'' marmonna-t-il en repoussant sa chaise avec son pied. Ran eu maintenant l'air perplexe alors que Shinichi fronçait les sourcils. ''Je pense que je vais y aller.''

''Kaito-niichan…'' commença Shinichi, mais Kaito était déjà entrain de quitter le café. Il était conscient qu'il agissait comme un enfant (assez ironiquement, considérant que l'un d'entre eux était physiquement âgé de six ans), mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en préoccuper. Il était rare, mais pas impossible, que quelqu'un rejette son âme sœur au profit d'une personne qu'il connaissait déjà, ça se produisait généralement quand des personnes retrouvaient leur âme sœur après s'être mariés ou qu'elles étaient déjà dans une relation sérieuse à ce moment là.

En y réfléchissant, Kaito ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé que Shinichi n'était pas déjà pris. Avec un visage comme le sien (celui de quand il avait dix-huit ans), Kaito ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre tous ses prétendants. Et Ran _attendait_ son retour. Kaito n'avait aucune chance.

Grognant intérieurement alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il pouvait encore trouver l'amour après avoir été rejeté par son âme sœur (c'était au moins possible, en théorie, du moins si on considérait que tous les romans de romance mettant l'accent sur « l'amour après les âmes sœurs » pouvaient être une consolation), Kaito changea de trottoir. Il parvint à se rendre à quelques boutiques du Poirot lorsqu'une petite main saisit la sienne. ''Hé, attends. C'est quoi ce bordel Kuroba ?''

Déglutissant, Kaito se tourna pour regarder Shinichi, qui le fixait avec une expression mélangeant une sorte d'exaspération et d'irritation. ''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es juste échappé comme ça ?''

''C'est bon, Kudo.'' Dit-il en retirant sa main de la prise de Shinichi avant de baisser les yeux vers une fissure dans le trottoir. ''Je comprends si tu ne veux pas…'' Il leva la main, essayant de trouver les mots justes. '''Si tu ne veux pas continuer à faire ça.''

Quand Kaito réussit à nouveau à regarder Shinichi dans les yeux, il le vit bouche bée et avec une expression à la fois mystifiée et horrifiée. ''De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Ran ?''

Avec _Ran_. Entendre Shinichi l'appeler par son prénom sans titre honorifique fit frémir Kaito. Il fit un pas en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. ''Je veux dire,'' marmonna-t-il, ''il est assez clair que toi et Mori-san vous êtes… tu sais… Avec les prénoms et tout ça. Et même si je suis ton âme sœur, si tu préfères… rester avec elle, ou quoi que ce soit, ça me va. Je ne veux te forcer à rien, surtout quand elle t'attend…''

'_'Nom de…,_'' l'interrompit Shinichi en pinçant l'arête de son nez avec frustration. ''Alors c'est… _ça_ ? Tu es jaloux de _Ran_ ?'' Rit-il, incrédule. ''_Kaito_, Ran a déjà trouvé son âme sœur. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que, pendant un moment, j'ai eu le béguin pour elle…'' Dit-il alors que le cœur de Kaito faisait des acrobaties dans sa poitrine. ''Mais de un, ce n'est vraiment rien, parce que je savais qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un, et de deux, c'était avant que je _te_ rencontre. Ran est juste mon amie d'enfance à présent, ce qui, d'ailleurs, est la raison pour laquelle je l'appelle par son prénom. Et tu sais, je… je me sens vraiment mal de la laisser dans l'ignorance et de vivre à ses côtés alors qu'elle se fait toujours du souci pour moi.'' Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, bien que Kaito puisse voir qu'une légère rougeur prenait place sur ses joues enfantines. ''Et si on parle de « quelqu'un qui m'attend », ce n'est pas aussi ce que tu es entrain de faire ?''

''Oh,'' souffla Kaito après un moment, se sentait soudainement stupide. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'interrompit puis la referma. ''Oh.''

''Oh, oui,'' grommela Shinichi avant de prendre à nouveau la main de Kaito. Sa main était si petite qu'il ne pouvait l'enrouler qu'autour de trois des doigts de Kaito. ''Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Ran et la convaincre que je peux être en sécurité avec toi. Elle pense toujours que tu pourrais être une sorte de prédateur d'enfant.''

''Bien'', murmura Kaito. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées et remarqua, tardivement, que si il posait son pouce sur les doigts de Shinichi, leurs marques d'âmes se toucheraient. Il se demanda alors si elles avaient été placées là pour cette raison.

* * *

''Tu ne devrais pas rentrer seul à la maison, gamin ! C'est dangereux !''

Levant les yeux à l'entente de cette voix maintenant familière, Shinichi se retourna pour trouver Kaito qui le regardait depuis le dessous d'un réverbère à quelques mètres de là. ''Je _savais_ que quelqu'un me suivait. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un idiot de voleur'', grogna-t-il en se retournant pour reprendre sa route.

Kaito trottina pour le rattraper (ce qui ne fut pas difficile, compte tenu de la taille réduite des jambes de Shinichi). ''Comme tu es _froid_,'' lança-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il faisait son fichu sourire à Shinichi. ''Et dire que j'étais venu ici parce que je m'inquiétais pour mon âme sœur chérie.''

''Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter,'' grommela Shinichi, qui n'admirait _pas du tout_ la façon dont les joues de Kaito se coloraient avec l'air glacé du soir et la façon dont ses lèvres semblaient s'obscurcir, même sous la lumière trouble des lampadaires. ''Je peux rentrer à la maison ou aller chez le professeur tout seul. Ce n'est pas si loin.''

Ricanant, Kaito tendit la main pour ébouriffer es cheveux de Shinichi, juste parce qu'il savait qu'il détestait ça. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu étais _kidnappé_ ou pire encore ? Où devrais-je aller ?''

''S'il te plait, comme si quelqu'un voudrait me kidnapper.'' Fit Shinichi en roulant des yeux. Il se prépara à changer de sujet mais fut surpris de voir Kaito s'arrêter brusquement, lui attraper les épaules et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux avec un soudain sérieux.

''Sérieusement,'' reprit Kaito d'une voix basse, pressante et quelque peu paniquée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sincères. ''Ne plaisante pas à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu étais vraiment kidnappé. C'est juste… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ok ?''

Pris au dépourvu, Shinichi ne put qu'acquiescer. Il réalisa soudainement que l'encre indigo de sa marque d'âme correspondait parfaitement à la couleur des yeux de Kaito.

Soupirant, Kaito se redressa. Il reprit son sourire habituel si rapidement que Shinichi se demanda brièvement si il avait tout imaginé. ''Super ! Puisque tu comprends, je vais te raccompagner tous les soirs, pour des raisons de sécurité !''

''Tu _crains_,'' grommela Shinichi avant de presque s'étouffer quand Kaito ajouta gaiment, ''Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ai récupéré ton vrai corps, mon âme sœur chérie !''

* * *

Kaito était entrain de se préparer un triste repas d'anniversaire avec des ramens tout en souhaitant que quelqu'un (de préférence Shinichi) vienne lui rendre visite (Hakuba et Aoko étaient à une conférence sur Sherlock Holmes, à la grande déception d'Aoko et de nombreuses excuses), lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Clignant des yeux, Kaito se leva de sa table, quitta la cuisine, pour aller ouvrir la porte. Pendant un moment, il ne vit personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et trouve Shinichi entrain de le fixer avec une boîte blanche géante sous le bras.

''Tu ne m'as pas dit,'' siffla-t-il, ''que c'était ton _anniversaire_.'' Dit-il avec un regard noir. ''J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ce matin, surement à cause du lien des âmes sœurs, et j'ai dû _appeler Nakamori-san_ pour confirmer.''

''Euh…euh…,'' bégaya Kaito alors que Shinichi écumait en entrant, laissant ses chaussures devant le genkan tout en murmurant à mi-voix à propos de son idiote d'âme sœur. ''Je…ne voulais pas que tu… je pensais que tu serais occupé ?''

''C'est ton _anniversaire_,'' insista Shinichi en roulant des yeux. Il entra dans la cuisine puis regarda le bol de ramen de Kaito. ''Tu es censé le célébrer.''

''Dit le gars qui oublie toujours son anniversaire. Si Ran-san ne m'avait pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire le mois dernier, tu n'aurais rien fait.'' Lui rappela Kaito en s'appuyant conte le cadre de la porte pour regarder Shinichi poser la boite qu'il tenait sur le comptoir.

Shinichi écarta ses mots d'un geste de la main. ''C'est différent. Quand c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'important, il _faut _le célébrer.'' Avant que Kaito ne puisse le regarder de travers et ouvrir la bouche pour savoir si Shinichi pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas important, parce que c'était le plus grand mensonge du siècle, Shinichi ouvrit la boite pour révéler un magnifique gâteau au chocolat à deux niveaux avec un glaçage au chocolat et les mots « Feu d'artifice ! » écrits sur le dessus avec un glaçage bleu. Kaito retint son souffle.

''J'ai dû aller chercher ça dans une boulangerie à côté du poste de police,'' expliqua Shinichi alors que Kaito était toujours figé. ''Tu n'imagines pas les regards étranges que j'ai reçus en essayant d'acheter ça. Apparemment, ce n'est pas normal pour un enfant de sept ans d'entrer dans une boulangerie et d'exiger le plus gros gâteau au chocolat. Ils ont également pensé qu'écrire « Feu d'artifice ! » sur le gâteau était bizarre et ont commencé à poser des questions…''

Kaito le coupa en passant ses bras autour des ses épaules. C'était un peu exagéré, mais ça valait le coup de sentir Shinichi sursauter alors qu'il se penchait vers lui.

''Merci, Shinichi,'' murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux parfumés à la pastèque, juste au dessus de ses lunettes.

Il sentit le sourire de Shinichi avant de le voir. La main de Shinichi, celle avec le _Yo, gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ?_ de griffonné sur ses doigts, se leva pour se poser sur l'avant bras de Kaito.

''Joyeux anniversaire, Kaito.''

* * *

''Et si quelque chose ne va pas ?'' S'énerva Kaito alors qu'Haibara effectuait un dernier examen du corps de Shinichi. Il était appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine du professeur Agasa, l'air beaucoup plus nerveux que Shinichi lui-même, tordant ses doigts jusqu'à former ce qui ressemblait à un nœud gordien.

Haibara soupira en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Shinichi pensa qu'elle était terrifiante, même à l'âge de six ans, tout en retirant ses lunettes pour (espérons le) la dernière fois. Haibara, comme Miyano Shiho, serait toujours au-delà du terrifiant. ''Écoute, Kuroba-kun'', gronda-t-elle, ''Tu dois te calmer et avoir un peu confiance. Je comprends que Kudo-kun soit son âme sœur…''

''Littéralement l'autre moitié de mon âme'', coupa Kaito, les yeux rivés sur Shinichi. ''_Littéralement_. L'autre moitié de mon âme, que je n'ai pas pu toucher correctement depuis _un an_…''

''Et si tu veux le faire un jour, tu dois me laisser prendre l'antidote,'' fit remarquer Shinichi en soulevant les sourcils.

Kaito eu l'air chagriné. ''Même si ça ne marche pas, tu sais que je resterai toujours avec toi,'' lui dit-il solennellement. Shinichi lui sourit tendrement, l'univers lui avait réellement donné la meilleure des âmes sœurs.

''Oookay, si vous avez fini d'être aussi écœurants, nous devrions commencer avec l'antidote,'' intervint Haibara. Shinichi leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se saisissait de la pilule rouge et blanche qui lui était devenue familière. _Tout ça_ parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré son âme sœur…

S'installant contre le comptoir, Kaito devint à nouveau inquiet. ''Tu promets que tout se passera bien,'' demanda-t-il à Haibara. Celle-ci gémi, excédée.

''Comme je te l'ai dit, l'antidote ne sera pas sans douleur, il _remodèle_ littéralement _ses os_, mais oui, ça _ira_'', l'informa-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la dix-huitième fois. Shinichi roula des yeux quand Kaito se renfrogna.

''Bien, je la prends,'' dit-il en avalant la pilule.

Ça faisait vraiment mal, pensa Shinichi dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait aspergé d'essence et lui avait mit le feu ; quelque chose semblait être entrain de se frayer un chemin dans son estomac, sa poitrine, sa gorge…

Il était déjà au bord de l'inconscience quand il sentit Kaito le prendre tendrement dans ses bras en criant quelque chose comme : ''Tu avais dit que c'était sans danger !'' à Haibara alors qu'elle lui répondait avec indignation :''Je t'ai dit que ça serai _douloureux_, imbécile », avant qu'il ne perde totalement conscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son vrai corps et Kaito le serrait contre sa poitrine en le regardant comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le pouce de Kaito, celui avec le familier « _feu d'artifice ! _» d'écrit dessus de sa propre écriture, parcourait ses tempes en sueur d'un geste apaisant. Souriant faiblement, Shinichi tendit la main pour saisir sa main et regarda, fasciné, la façon dont leurs marques s'alignaient parfaitement.

''Bienvenue, mon âme sœur chérie,'' murmura Kaito. Shinichi lui sourit tendrement et dit :''feu d'artifice !'', juste pour voir Kaito lui sourire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**La gimauve est ma spécialité. Ouais. **

**J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié cette monstruosité. A bientôt ! – Luna**


End file.
